Computer systems today may be comprised of many different components, eg. a motherboard, such as a CPU, and several subsystems, such as hard drives, add-on cards, optical adapters, even processors and co-processors. The subsystems are connected to the motherboard with cables or connectors. Such subsystems can be unauthorizedly removed either for theft and/or unlawfully obtaining sensitive information. With the open landscaping of today, and the easy accessibility of the subsystems, this is becoming bigger and bigger problem. It is possible to remove a subsystem and insert it into a different motherboard, thereby gaining access to sensitive information and/or reusing the subsystem therewith.
Present day solutions include the user having to type in a password which is matched to the subsystem. This solution has several drawbacks. First, it requires that the user remember and type in a selected password. Also, theft by the user is not prevented since the user, knowing the password, is able to use or tell others how to use the subsystems on any other motherboard